


Hairy  Meat Whistle - At the urinal with Wolverine

by Luke_8814



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American/Canadian, Belts, Blonde men, Boners, Boots - Freeform, Breeches, Canadian, Canonball, Erections, Exposure, Fan Art, Hazing, James Howlett - Freeform, Jeans, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Male Bonding, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Men's Room, New guy - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Man, Piss, Pubes, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Sam Guthrie - Freeform, Sperm, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding, Uncircumcised Penis, Urination, Voyeurism, Wolverine - Freeform, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, blond guys, blond men, blonde guys - Freeform, circumcised penis, cum, cum splatter, foreskin, full bush, jizz, older younger cum, pissing, semen - Freeform, urinals, yellow pubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe where Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, is a raging but closeted homosexual. He's very proud that he's developed physically so much since the New Mutants, and is turned on by the thought of his own body. His secondary mutation, which has only started to manifest in the last few years, makes all men around him horny for other guys and go gay. No one except Wolverine is aware of this or remembers the sexual encounters after a few hours. Sam isn't aware of his new power either and just thinks that "straight" guys secretly like to get off with one another but don't talk about it. He doesn't know anything about the opposite sex, and all the women can tell he's gay. Otherwise, he's the same good-hearted lovable goof that he is in the 616 universe.This story happens soon after Cannonball joined the X-men in X-Force #44. This is in the Mansion that was rebuilt between Uncanny #280 and X-Men #1 and the Blackbird is the blue one with the forward-swept wings.Here, Sam's wearing the blue and yellow uniform with the chest strap  similar to Cyclops's.In this encounter, Sam runs into Wolverine in the hangar bay men's room and gets his parts sized up is welcomed as a grownup to the team.
Relationships: Sam Guthrie/Logan (X-Men)
Kudos: 5





	Hairy  Meat Whistle - At the urinal with Wolverine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Urinal Wank Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634597) by George. 



> [](https://ibb.co/dj73mz6)" />

Friday: 

Aah was in the parked but powered up Blackbird on a Friday night. There was nobody else in tha hangar bay and it was just after 11 pm. Aah was in tha cockpit going familiarizing mahself with all tha new flight control procedures and takeoff and landing checklist. This bird had become all kinds of complicated and Aah didn’t trust the Shi'ar mental interface that made all the manual controls redundant. Cable has drilled intah us never to trust technology to do something you could do yourself. No potentially evil alien AI in my brain thank you. Aah’d been in there for 3 hours straight and Aah needed tah take a hard piss, so Aah left the cockpit and headed down retracted gangplank and went around that jet and turned intah the tah hanger bay men’s room. Since the rebuild, it matched the industrial metallic hard looking appearance of the hangar, and smell like oil and jet fuel too. There was no door, just an entryway than made counterclockwise S-curve into the bathroom. 6 gunmetal sinks were lines up in the center and there were 4 matching stalls off to the left. To the right there was a wall with paper towel dispensers and automatic dryers. They also matched the sinks. On the other side of the wall, around a sharp corner were the 6 steely bucket urinals; 3 on the left and 3 on the right. A grilled trench ran lengthwise down each side underneath them. There were no dividers and they were all relatively exposed, jutting out a ways from the walls. 

  


Aah’d rounded the corner past the towel dispensers and dryer and already had mah X emblemed belt open and I was fumbling with the pull of mah zipper when Aah was stopped dead in mid step by that sight of Wolverine over the 3rd urinal on tha left side of the alcove. He was in civvies; boot cut denim-blue button fly jeans. They were boot cut and fit wall, tapering tighter from tha knees and hugging his thick thighs as they climbed his heavy quadriceps and rose to lift his ass high and tight; this had the effect of making his short legs look longer. Charcoal harness boots added some additional centimeters and helped to boost the appeared of height. His is boots did the rest to make him taller, pushing his stance a couple of inches higher than natural. A thin white tee shirt, stretched taut across his pecs and bulging at his biceps was all that covered his dense compact torso and chest. Dense black hair escaped from the shirt’s covered around the necks and out of the short sleeves. 

These urinals opened up some distance from the wall they were hung on and took away and girlish notion of privacy. His fly and belt were fully open hand his impressive dick lay flopped out in right hand jutting out from a thick bush of black pubic hair. Aah judged it was about 4 inches but not as fat as mah softie. His thumb was holding it in place and the tip, which was covered by his long and loose foreskin, hung out past it. It didn’t look like he was wearing underwear and his balls hung clearly visible under his cock, there was no differentiation between the hairs thickly covering his set and those of his bush and the linked around the base of his cock in an unbroken merger. There was no urine stream coming out and I figured he had just finished because he shook it a couple of times when he saw me. In mah surprise, I’d looked right at it and he let me know he was aware by tilting his head and looking straight into my petrified blue eyes, and then moved them over to the urinal one over from him, without moving his head, and waived his left hand, which was by his side, in a small motioning gesture. As the new guy, it set in that Aah was being put up to a literal dick measuring contest and Aah said, “oh hell no!” and walked back out, but only in mah mind and only because Aah already knew what Aah was going tah do, and that story was what Aah’d just decided to say happened if this ever came out. 

I was already unbuckled, so Aah undid tha 2 clasps at tha top of mah trunks tha get at tha hidden zipper and with a long tug on tha pull, tha crotch fell open. Aah reached in tah pulldown tha front of mah breeches and Aah pulled out mah cock and mah balls and Aah held them out in mah hand like a prize and Wolverine took a good hard gander and Aah made sure he could see mah straw colored pubes too, then Aah stepped up tha the urinals and let ah set hang down and swing as mah dick transformed intah a fire hose is mah hand and released a pressurized stream of piss that sprayed back on contact with the face of the urinal. He was still standing there tah mah right and Aah could see out of tha corner of mah eye that he was watching me piss and he was pullin on his dick. The thought of Wolverine jerking off at tha urinal next to me got tha blood to mah man parts flowing and mah dick started to get heavy in mah hand. Aah tried not to be too obvious as Aah glanced at his cock and tha more Aah tried tah look, tha more mah cock grew. 

He mustah known because he moved left tah the urinal right next tah me without a word and started stroking himself long and slow. Aah was no longer pissing, and Aah started tah slide mah hand up and down mah cock slowly and Aah could feel it lengthening. With a gulp, Aah took a step backwards, closed mah eyes, and tilted mah head back while Aah worked mahself up tah full mast as Wolverine looked on. Showing may parts like this and letting another X-man look at mah hard leaking dick was tha hottest most manly thing Aah’ d done in a long time and I could feel pre cum drizzling onto mah forefinger and running down mah hand. Aah pre cum a lot when Aah’m horny; so much that when Aah was a kid, Aah used tah have tah keep extra boxers in mah book bag just in case Aah got a big boner during tha day and soaked mah underwear. Berto thought it was hysterical. 

Aah opened mah eyes tah see that Logan had also stepped back from tha urinal, and he was staring at mah hard dick with a rabid hungry look and Aah turned towards him a little tah make sure he could see how it curved tah tha left some. Aah gazed at his now hard dick. It was about 7 inches fully up and his foreskin was sliding over his wet cockhead as he moved he hand back and forth but he wasn’t fully pullin it back; only exposing about half of his plumb-colored tip per draw. Aah watched his foreskins’ ending edges wrinkle up and retreat as his exposed glans emerged, only tah iron back out and spread forth tah bunch up into a wrinkly overhang at tha tip, and Aah almost came right there watching Wolverine pulled harder and his nostrils flared and he began tah grunt and thrust intah his hand. Aah bit mah lip and pulled on mah balls a bit then Aah pressed mah stiff dick downwards with mah thumb at tha middle of tha length and let it bounce back up erect a couple of times. 

By now, Aah was very hard and gushing pre cum. After a few more minutes of pullin hard on mah meat, Aah could feel tha pressure building knew Aah was about tah cum. This was a quick one. Aah gave Wolverine tha signal, breathed heavily, and shot 5 thick ropes of hot white cum straight into tha urinal in front of me. It was so think it stuck to tha back of tha urinal in huge glue like globs, barely starting tah run. Wolverine smirked approvingly at tha volume and viscosity of mah semen Aah watched him shiver, and point his erection down intah tha urinal, then he let out a deep grunt and fired a huge load straight into the urinal. It was just one oversized rope and he shot so hard that tha sound of his cum splattering echoed in tha bathroom He shook it, flinging thick little droplets of jizz about, and then pulled his foreskin back and forth several times over his spermy head. 

He proceeded tah piss as Aah looked down and could see drops of cum on the allover tha trench grate we’d both been standing. Not bothering tah close mah pants, Aah stepped from tha urinal and walked around tah tha sinks with mah softening dick and mah balls hangin outa of mah uniform. Aah washed mah hand and started tah wipe tha cum off mah dick and Aah could hear Wolverine behind me and Aah moved forward towards tha sink as he came up behind me. He bumped mah mid back with his chest and pressed his crotch into mah ass then he reached down around mah waist and took hold of mah man parts and he stuffed them back into mah breeches and then zipped me up and re-buckled mah belt. “Welcome to the X-Men kid,” he growled in mah ear ad he cupped mah balls through mah trunks with both hands. Then he smacked mah ass and turned and left. 

I went intah one of tha stalls and jerked off again twice.

**Author's Note:**

> " />
> 
> <[](https://ibb.co/vvdc4FM)" />


End file.
